I'm sorry
by dreamninja
Summary: Ryuga feels guilty after realizing how much he traumatized w he's decided to make it up to her but will she let him or will she push him away.


Ryuga was walking down the hall of the WBBA when he saw Hikaru. He nodded his head to her but she just frowned and looked at the ground. When Ryuga saw this he felt guilty he had really messed her up because of his thirst for power and now he felt like he should make it up to her.

"Hikaru can we talk"Ryuga asked.

Hikaru froze in her tracks and cringed because she knew who had just called her name.

"I uh I have work to do"Hikaru said before turning around and trying to walk away.

"Look I just wanted to apologize"Ryuga said. This interested Hikaru and she turned around to make sure she heard him right.

"What"Hikaru asked.

"I'm sorry I hurt you"Ryuga said. He tried to reach out to her but she flinched away. She was surprised when she saw something that looked like sadness in his eyes which was an emotion he never seemed to show.

"Hikaru the directors looking for you"Tsubasa yelled.

"Well I gotta go"Hikaru told Ryuga before rushing to Tsubasa's side. Ryuga growled as he watched them walk away.

_Later that night…_

Hikaru woke up screaming because she was having another nightmare. She didn't know why she even tried to sleep since she had nightmares every night and it was always about the same person...Ryuga.

She jumped when she heard someone knocking on her window. When she opened the window she frowned when she saw the source of her nightmares. She quickly backed away from the window and huddled in the corner. She didn't realize Ryuga step inside her room.

"Hikaru whats wrong"Ryuga asked.

"P-please s-stay away"Hikaru said. Ryuga frowned when he saw her start to cry.

"Shh it's ok i'm not here to hurt you"Ryuga said hugging her. She tried to squirm away but he was too strong.

"Then why"Hikaru asked.

"Why what"Ryuga asked.

"Why are you here"Hikaru asked.

"I came to talk to you about some stuff"Ryuga said letting go of her since she was clearly uncomfortable..

"L-like what"Hikaru asked moving away from him.

"I was wondering if you would let me apologize for everything I did. I know it can't be undone but I want to make it up to you"Ryuga said.

"How"Hikaru asked.

"Well I thought we could hang out tomorrow"Ryuga said.

"I have work and I-"

"Ryo gave you the day off"Ryuga said.

"What why"Hikaru asked.

"I told him you would be with me. You should get your sleep you look exhausted"Ryuga said. Hikaru just stared at him feeling uneasy.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep"Ryuga said leaning against the wall.

"You don't have to I-"

"I want to"Ryuga said leaning against the wall.

The next morning Hikaru was surprised when she saw Ryuga asleep slumped against the wall.

She looked at him and smiled. He didn't look mean he looked innocent which was a word she never thought she would use to describe the dragon emperor.

She frowned when he started to move and the look on his face changed.

"Good morning"Ryuga said rubbing his eyes.

"Morning"Hikaru mumbled looking everywhere but at him.

"How did you sleep"Ryuga asked.

"Fine"Hikaru mumbled. Then there was an awkward silence between them.

"How about you get ready and I come back in a few hours Then we can go to the carnival"Ryuga said. He didn't wait for Hikaru's answer he just climbed back out the window.

_A few hours later…_

Hikaru and Ryuga walked to the carnival but Ryuga was frowning because Hikaru was still keeping her distance from him.

When they got to the carnival Ryuga and Hikaru rode a few rides. Later on they were walking when Hikaru saw some cotton candy and her face lit up.

"Do you want some cotton candy"Ryuga asked.

"That's ok you don't have to buy it I-"

"No I got it"Ryuga said paying for one cotton candy.

"Thanks"Hikaru said looking Ryuga in the eyes for the first time since the incident.

They were walking around eating the cotton candy when Ryuga spotted a game he had seen Hikaru eyeballing earlier. He went over there and Hikaru followed confused.

"Ryuga what are you doing"Hikaru asked.

"You'll see"Ryuga said paying the man. The man told Ryuga the rules and Ryuga pulled L-drago out but frowned when he saw Hikaru flinch. All he had to do was knock down all three pins down with his could have easily destroyed the whole stand but he didn't want to scare Hikaru so he just easily launched L-drago knocking down all 3 pins.

"Alright Sir which one do you want"the man asked pointing to the prizes.

"That one"Ryuga said pointing to a big silver stuffed dragon. Hikaru smiled when Ryuga handed it to her.

"Maybe this will help with your nightmares"Ryuga said. Hikaru's eyes widened when she heard him say that.

"How did you know"Hikaru asked.

"I heard you screaming last night"Ryuga said.

"Oh"Hikaru said looking at the ground and frowning.

"Hey you've been smiling all night don't stop now"Ryuga said lifting her chin up to look at him.

"I just-"

"Come on smile"Ryuga said tickling her side. Hikaru started laughing forgetting that Ryuga was the one tickling her.

"S-stop please my side hurts"Hikaru begged still laughing and trying to push Ryuga's hand away.

"Alright well I guess it's about time I take you home"Ryuga said.

"Right"Hikaru said looking slightly disappointed.

When they got to her house Hikaru stopped at the door.

"Would you like to come in through the door or do you prefer the window"Hikaru asked smiling at him. Ryuga just smirked and followed her through the door.

"Thanks it was fun"Hikaru said blushing slightly.

"There is still one more surprise"Ryuga said pulling a little box out of his bag. He handed it to her and she smiled.

"What is it"Hikaru asked.

"Open it and find out"Ryuga said. Hikaru quickly opened the box and saw a beautiful silver bey holder like Ryuga's gold one.

"It's beautiful but I don't-"Hikaru said.

"I know you don't blade but if you ever decide to again you have it"Ryuga said.

"Thank you Ryuga"Hikaru said hugging him which surprised Ryuga but he eventually wrapped his arms around her. Ryuga pulled away when Hikaru yawned.

"Looks like I better leave so you can get some sleep"Ryuga said.

"Bye Ryuga"Hikaru said.

"Bye"Ryuga said walking out the door. Then Hikaru remembered something and ran up to him.

"Thanks Ryuga I had fun"Hikaru said kissing Ryuga on the cheek before going back inside.


End file.
